En Una Mazmorra
by Naytzelina
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Zabinni decide que su mente le esta jugando demasiado sucio? ¿Lo descubrirá en una mazmorra? ¿O es algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto? Contenido no apto para todo público. Se recomiendo discreción para aquellas personas de mente impresionable. Solo quienes hayan leido "En Busca de Venganza" comprenderán de que va esto xD.


_Mini fi dedicado a Pau, Porque fue tu idea, o bueno, tu pusiste las imagenes en mi cabeza y decidí compartirlas con todos ustedes xD. Espero les guste, pero como dije, es algo gráfico, así que lo leeran bajo su propio riesgo_

_**Disclaimer.- Blaise Zabinni es de JK, lo demás es de uso general y de mi mente sucia xD**_

* * *

**_En Una Mazmorra_**

Ya estaba cansado, siempre era lo mismo, mirarla y fingir que no la miraba, clavar mis ojos en ella, y que ella me vapuleara con su indiferencia… ¡Si tan solo me permitiera acercarme un poco más a ella! Pero parece que no, simple y sencillamente no lo permite, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me desprecie conscientemente.

Tal vez sea yo un degenerado, después de todo ella solo tiene 13 años, aunque yo ya tenga 17… 4 años no es mucho, pero el problema, es que a esta edad puede tratarse de un siglo… a pesar de que ella sea más madura de lo que su cara de muñequita de porcelana deja ver. ¡Maldición! De nuevo me estoy calentando solo con pensar en ella!

Lo mejor será que me vaya a mi cuarto antes de que se note que estoy más ardiente de lo que debería estar en plena cena, en pleno Comedor. Si, esa será la mejor idea de todas, cuando menos por el momento… Me levanté de mi lugar, no había comido nada, puesto que en cuanto ella hubo entrado, la garganta se me había secado y había deseado que me la refrescara con su lengua entrando en mi boca… ¡Maldita sea! Debo controlarme o me correré aquí mismo.

Caminé con disimulo a la salida, no pude evitar mirar a Malfoy y a Granger en mi camino, ellos iban entrando y yo saliendo, esta vez no les presté la más mínima atención, por esta noche no me interesaba lo que hacían, su venganza podía irse por un tubo, yo tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar… o bueno, una persona más importante ocupaba mis pensamientos en ese momento y de hecho desde hacía algunos meses.

La verdad es que no recuerdo cómo llegamos a conocernos, no recuerdo cómo la metí en todo este asunto de la venganza, ni recuerdo cuál es su razón para haberse unido a nosotros, aunque también es cierto que no lo lamento, después de todo, esa chiquilla molesta e irritante me ha dado varias noches de placer desde algún tiempo… bueno no ella exactamente, más bien su recuerdo.

Ahora que lo pienso, no conozco nada de su vida, solo se que no tiene novio, y comprendo porque, ella es la sombra que hay en todos los cursos, es la que pasa desapercibida por el simple hecho de desearlo, no le gusta llamar la atención, y como a nadie le interesa mirar, nadie la nota… grave error pero es solo mi opinión.

¡Oh demonios! ¡El camino a la sala común se me está haciendo eterno! Así que creo que mejor pasaré a una mazmorra de camino a tratar de tranquilizarme un poco, definitivamente, caminar pensando en el objeto de mi deseo no fue nada inteligente, más que mejorar el problema lo ha acrecentado ¡Y vaya que ha crecido!

Al bajar al primero piso rumbo a las Mazmorras, entro en una vacía, se nota que casi no se utiliza puesto que hay una leve capa de polvo en todos lados y varios muebles están arrojados en una esquina. Me recargo en el escritorio mientras trato de pensar en algo que no tenga nada que ver con ella y su cabello rubio, o sus ojos que a veces me ha parecido me miran fijamente ¿con picardía? ¿Con Malicia? ¡Maldita sea! Casi puedo escuchar a mi erección rugir por su libertad en mis pantalones… ahora sé que no podré tranquilizarme hasta que la haya satisfecho… y detesto hacerlo de esta forma.

- ¿Qué haces Blaise? – ¡Alguien ah entrado y no me di cuenta!  
- Nada -de inmediato respondo mientras trato de ocultar mi erección de la leve luz que entra por el pasillo.  
- A mi me pareció que hacías algo -era su voz… ¡su maldita voz! Si no se iba la iba a obligar a satisfacer aquello que me provocaba.  
- Ya te dije que nada, así que puedes ir largándote –espeté tratando que mi voz no sonara desesperada.

La puerta se cerro, y yo respiré con calma, ahora la chica ya no estaba ahí, ya no me molestaría y yo podría calmar a mi miembro que se había puesto de pie solo con el sonido de su voz… Tenía que aprender a controlarme o las cosas podrían salirse realmente de control.

- Yo creo que tienes un problema en tu pantalón.

¡Pensé que se había ido! De inmediato la busque con la mirada, pero todo estaba a oscuras, y no pude distinguirla, entonces me llego su aroma, un leve aroma a madera y a flores y a no sé que demonios más. Lo último que necesitaba, era que ella se diera cuenta que estaba excitado, porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría… de nuevo, tuve que recordarme que era una niña de 13 años.

Me quede sin saber qué hacer, podía escuchar que caminaba por la habitación, que se acercaba a mi persona, cada paso que ella daba, era una oleada más penetrante de su aroma que atormentaba mis sentidos, no podía verla, pero sabía dónde estaba precisamente. Decidí que si iba a soportar todo eso, debía calmarme y hacer que se fuera antes de que cometiera una estupidez… porque a pesar de todo, yo sé cuando una estupidez está frente a mí y cuando estoy a nada de llevarla a cabo.

- Vete Eleanor -pedí sin ganas.  
- No me quiero ir, si te pasa algo, quiero saber que es.

Y fue entonces que la vi, estaba a apenas unos centímetros de mí, pero ahí estaba, con su rostro circular, aun el de una niña a escasos centímetros del mío, sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad inocente y yo no podía más que mirarla como un suculento festín, un manjar delicioso que sabía no debía consumir, pero del saber al querer siempre ha habido un largo trecho.

Entonces fue que sentí que algo tocaba mi entrepierna, y que esta luchaba más frenéticamente por salir de entre mis pantalones, algo comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna mientras ella mi miraba, y entonces supe que ese algo era su mano, pero para confirmarlo, la busque con la mía, y si, efectivamente, su pequeña mano era la que estaba acariciando mi ya bien pronunciada erección por sobre la ropa.

No sabía cómo sentirme, tenerla así, ella acariciándome a mi, tomando el control que se suponía debía de tomar yo… estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera sabía lo que me estaba provocando, y yo no sabía si podría resistirme ante esas manos que me tocaban con la torpeza de quien los hace la primera vez, torpeza exasperante y al mismo tiempo excitante.

- Vete –repetí quitándole la mano de ahí con suavidad- o no respondo.  
- Entonces no respondas –acerco su cara a la mía poniéndose se puntitas y recargando todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Fue más de lo que pude aguantar.

Baje mi rostro para unirlo al de ella en un beso que de inmediato volví frenético y salvaje mientras mis manos comenzaron a recorrerle la espalda hasta el trasero y de regreso, yo ya no pensaba en lo que hacía, solo quería adueñarme de ese cuerpo, de esa muñequita de porcelana que tantas veces había imaginado me acompañaba en la soledad de mis noches.

Ella no se resistía, al contrario, comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo con timidez, y luego con un poco más de confianza… ¡Esa muchachita me estaba volviendo loco!... y estaba muy dispuesto a irme a la demencia de esa forma.

Bajé las manos acariciándola toda hasta la altura de la falda, le levante la falda y la gire para sentarla en el escritorio en el que yo me había estado apoyando, ella soltó un leve grito de sorpresa que se ahogo con el beso, no me importaba si el lugar estaba sucio o frio, ella iba a ser mía en ese momento. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome el cuello mientras yo le separaba las piernas y me acomodaba entre ellas.

Podía sentir a mi miembro desesperado por salir, en busca de la cavidad de la chica, deseando ser estrechado entre sus paredes. Con dedos decididos comencé a buscar su chaleco y se lo saque, note que no traía la túnica puesta, solo el uniforme, así que eso era mejor para mi, le saque el chaleco interrumpiendo unos segundos el beso y luego volví a comerle la boca mientras mis manos comenzaban a acariciarle las piernas queriendo sentir toda la piel bajo mis palmas.

Eso era la gloria, ella no decía nada, solo me seguía la corriente, solo permitía que la besara, que la acariciara, no sé si comprendía que iba a hacerla mía, pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, yo lo que quería era lo que tenía frente a mí, y no me iba a quedar sin él.

Sentí que sus manos abandonaban mi cuello y bajaban hasta mi pantalón, luego sentí como trataban torpemente de abrir el botón y luego bajar el sierre, y si ella pasaba al siguiente nivel, yo haría lo mismo, busque la parte inferior de su blusa y se la saque por la cabeza, al ver esos pequeños pechos que subían y bajaban con la rápida respiración de su dueña, perdí todo el autocontrol que pude haber tenido, y comencé a besárselos y a succionárselos, aun sobre la delicada tela que los cubría del aire frío y de mi tacto… o eso hice solo con uno, porque al otro si lo desprendí de su tela y comencé a jugar con su pezón entre mis dedos.

Comencé a escuchar como gemía, primero levemente, con vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo, como si no creyera que ella estaba haciéndolo… a mi me volvió loco con esos leves ronroneos en forma de gemidos que se escapaban de entre sus labios entreabiertos.

Me baje los pantalones y mi ropa interior y dejé al descubierto mi erección, que parecía luchar por llegar a donde la chica estaba, cosa con la que la complací haciéndola chocar con la entrepierna de ella, en la punta, notaba el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo, notaba la leve humedad que comenzaba a pasar la tela de su ropa interior, notaba que ella comenzaba a desearme tanto como yo a ella. Una de mis manos bajó hasta su entrepierna y haciendo a un lado la tela comencé a acariciar sus labios con cuidado tratando de no asustarle, no tenía muchas ganas de que se asustara y saliera corriendo de ahí dejándome a mi todo puesto para la acción. ¡Eso si que no!

Comenzó a gemir con más fuerza y me di cuenta que podrían escucharnos, así que atrape sus labios superiores con los míos, mientras los inferiores eran acariciados y levemente abiertos por mis dedos en busca de causarle más placer del que ella podría haber imaginado en sus más pervertidos sueños. Cuando la sentí lista para mí, me coloque sin dejar de besarla y comencé a empujar mi pelvis contra la suya lentamente.

Sentí su nerviosismo, como se puso de pronto completamente quieta, como si prestara atención a lo que se estaba introduciendo en ella, yo por mi lado, seguí besándola para que se olvidara del asunto, estaba endiabladamente estrecha, como me la había imaginado tantas veces, toda ella era exactamente como me la había imaginado todo ese tiempo. Comencé a gemir en el beso conforme me introducía en ella, y poco a poco ella comenzó a relajarse.

Cuando sentí esa barrera natural, yo ya estaba llegando al cielo. Empuje y terminé de entrar en ella. Noté que le dolía, note que sufría, pero yo ya no podía controlarme, con mis manos hice que sus piernas rodearan mi cadera y comencé a entrar y salir de ella casi por completo, cada nueva penetración era más profunda, cada vez me sentía más completo yo, y poco a poco me pareció que ella comenzaba a disfrutar lo que estaba pasando, porque volvió a gemir al ritmo de mis movimientos. Cuando no hubo peligro de que se fuera, deje de sujetar sus piernas y volví a masajear sus senos. Eran pequeños, pero yo estaba seguro de que crecerían a un buen tamaño en unos años.

No supe cuanto tiempo duramos así, hasta que yo noté que estaba a punto de terminar, y ella ya había terminado un par de veces. Entonces fue que me salí por última vez, la penetre con fuerza casi salvaje, y me vacié en ella… ¡Merlín que delicioso!

La recosté en el escritorio y me recosté sobre ella disfrutando de los escalofríos que aun recorrían mi cuerpo, noté que ella temblaba bajo mi peso, yo me negaba a abrir los ojos, me sentía muy cómodo ahí y así… pero no me quedó de otra más que abrirlos… y fue cuando la puta realidad me golpeo.

Estaba solo, en esa aula, sudando como si hubiera estado en un maldito sauna, y con bastante de mi esperma regado frente a mí. Maldije molesto y limpié todo ese desmadre y mis manos. No era la primera vez que me pasaba y seguramente no sería la última, pero simple y sencillamente a veces no podía evitar llegar a ese maldito momento.

Me acomodé la ropa y salí de la mazmorra fingiendo que nada había sucedido, decidí volver a cenar bien al comedor… no sé, con suerte la miraba y mis fantasías se hacían realidad… uno nunca sabe. Sonreí de lado con ese pensamiento y volví a ocupar mi lugar y perder la vista en la mesa de los tejones.

* * *

_OJO_  
_No estoy a favor de que los menores de cierta edad tengan relaciones, pero es la fantasia de Blaise, no la mía xD_

_Dejen comments!_


End file.
